An enclosed environment, such as a sewer line or drainage pipe system, may require maintenance in order to function effectively. For instance, vegetation located near the enclosed environment may penetrate the enclosed environment with roots, which may cause partial or even total blockage of flow through the enclosed environment. Treatment may include physical removal of blockages and chemical dispensation within the enclosed environment, such as to remove existing blockages and/or prevent potential blockages from forming.